Patch Notes
Future Patch Plans Update all Quantum Powers to New Format * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level 4 * Level 5 * Level 6 * Level 7 * Level 8 * Level 9 Port content from various resources * P'''ort Nova-Tech advanced research and crafting rules * Port WoD Warfare advanced combat rules '''Patch Notes (v2.0.2) (The Level 1 Update) Updated all Level 1 Powers Patch Notes (v2.0.1) (The Body Mods Update) Updated all Body-modifications Patch Notes (v2.0.0) (The Nightfall Update) Added creature lore * Crocotta, Doliochthon, Geist, Ghost, Miraree, Nachzeher, Reaper, Vampire, Vengeful Spirit, Violent Spirit, Wendigo, Werewolf, and many more... Integrated New Features * Achievement System Unlocked * Discord Integration Added * Javascript Integration Unlocked * Spotify Integration Added Revised Multiple Systems and Various Content * Added more Quantum Powers Content * Added Maneuvers to Combat Summary * Finalized Attributes Page * Finalized Nightfall Character Sheet * Added more Mega-Attributes Content ** Added Quantum Enhancements ** Increased Success (AP) Multipliers ** Revised Mega-Enhancements system Major Wikia layout changes * Banner feature added * Home Page Updated * Theme Update (Dark Gold) Revised Layout and Details for All Forms of Equipment * Added all WoD standard weaponry and vehicles * Added dozens of graded weapons = Patch Notes (v1.2.2) (Minor Update) Added Babble Dossier Added Babble Dossier Entries * Divis Mal (Michael Daemon Donighal) * Ms. Silver (J | J | J | J | J | J) Added Categories Added Episodes List Began Categorizing Quantum Powers by usage * Energy | Physical | * Offensive | Defensive | Utility * Relevant Attributes (Mega-Stamina, Mega-Resolve, etc...) * Quantum Minimum | Taint Minimum Converted to Category Layout for Major Pages Polished Quantum Powers * Animancy / Necromancy (Close Wounds | Exorcism | Resurrection | Sanctify) * Armor (Shed-Skin | Super-Light Armor) * Anima Object (Quantum Recovery) * Animancy - Necromancy (Close Wounds | Minor Healing | Shadow Healing | Resurrection | Reanimation) * Crysalis * Dark Arts (Unfinished) * Elemental Heart (Exotic Elements | In all its forms... ) * Empathic Manipulation (Emotional Exhaustion | Emotional Overdrive) * Flight (Burst Flight acquired at Flight ••••) * White Arts (Unfinished) Patch Notes (v1.2.1) (Minor Update) Added Additional Weapons * 4 Mundane Dagger (Misericorde | Kila | Kujang | Trench Knife) * 1 Skillful Dagger (Ganma Naifu) * 2 Superior Dagger (Kokushibyo | Surassha) * 1 Legendary Dagger (Taming Sari) Added Mega-Attributes and Mega-Enhancements (Pending Refinement) * Mega-Intelligence * Mega-Wits * Mega-Resolve * Mega-Strength * Mega-Dexterity * Mega-Stamina Polished Quantum Powers * Anima Object (Permanency | Quantum Devices | Reduced Cost) * Animal Mastery (Animal Telepathy) * Arcane (Variable Effect) * Armor (Bulletproof | Added: Limiter) * Bodymorph (Monstrous Transformation) * Boost Node (Pocketed) * Cellular Snapshot (Removed Quick Restore) * Claws (Maim | Increased: Durability & Structure) * Elemental Mastery (Imprison | Propel | Sphere | Storm) * Empathic Shield (Extra Mind | My Body is a Temple) * Hyper-flexibility (One Piece Suite | Elasticity Suite) * Immolate (Variable) * Vitality (Good of the Whole | Added: Limiter) * Veil (Benign Transposition | Sense Life) * Warp Trace Patch Notes (v1.2.0) Migration to (D10Redux) Added 16 Graded Weapons Created Nova-Mart and gave main page a face-lift Fixed Character Bio Formatting Issues Polished Quantum Powers * Boost * Density Increase * Flight (Added: Burst Flight) * Elemental Anima (Movement) * Elemental Mastery (Propel) * Intuition (My Brothers Keeper) * Luck (Golden Horseshoe) Switched to the Single-Soak * Soak Redefined for all Quantum Powers